wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchet
The Hatchet is a new melee weapon in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. It replaces the Knife from The Old Blood and The New Order, having similar capabilities of using it to takedown soldiers stealthily or throwing them from afar. The hatchet is Captain Gerald Wilkins' melee weapon in The New Colossus third DLC: The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins. The weapon makes a return in ''Youngblood ''as Zofia Blazkowicz's melee weapon of choice. General Use The hatchet combines the functionality of the knife and the pipe. It's an efficient and quick melee weapon that can be thrown to stealthily take down targets from a short distance. It can also be used to pry open certain hatches. In addition, the hatchet can dismember a soldier upon doing a takedown (combat or stealth). In addition, the hatchets are extremely sharp and strong, able to dismember a robots arm without breaking on impact. The hatchets are extremely durable, able to destroy the Ausmerzer's claws with three swipes. Strategy * The hatchet can be useful when you want to be stealthy as it can be thrown and be used for takedowns. If a soldier is all up in your face, this weapon will get the job done but make sure no one else is around or else they will most likely kill you. *The only con about the melee weapon is that the death animation variant from quick to lengthy (e.g. B.J. pulling a soldier to the ground from the legs up, and axing them twice). *It's best to throw hatchets unless the area is secure for you to do a takedown. That being said, not all hatchet throws won't kill armored enemies, often knocking them forward or to the side. You can aim for the head to circumvent this. *Getting more hatchets are useful when playing on harder difficulties, getting four to five hatchet earlier on due to not having a lot of ammo. In addition, getting more also allows the player to kill a soldier if the latter doesn't drop from one. Notes *You can carry a maximum of 8 hatchets, who replace B.J.'s knife and pipe from previous installments. Trivia * The hatchet is the only melee weapon so far in the series that has both lethal and non-lethal stealth executions (rarely happens). *In a letter found on the Ausmerzer, it's noted that they are carelessly placed. This can be seen as a soldier has one on a dart board or often on the ground in areas. *B.J.'s favourite method of execution with the hatchet seems to be cutting the oponent's arm and them aiming to a vital organ. We see him do it twice during cutscenes and more times against regular enemies. *No enemy soldiers seem to use the an hatchet except for B.J. and Gerald. *In terms of appearance, it appears to be a recolored fireman's axe. Gallery Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Fireaxe found by BJ.png|B.J. collecting the hatchet. B.J.-Collects-Hatchet.jpg|Ditto, inspecting the weapon. Hatchet-Inspecting.jpg Untitled-1502435741.png|BJ executes an Ubersoldat with the hatchet. Wolfenstein-II-The-New-Colossus-2.jpg Fbsggg.png|B.J. axing a Ubersoldat in their energy core. Wolfenstein-new-colossus-13726-1800x766.jpg Wolf2_ArticleDashboard_21Things_619x499.jpg|BJ throws the hatchet at a Nazi soldier. row_wolfenstein_ii_stealth_1496826977-1500x844.jpg|BJ axes an Nazis commander. febef.jpg|BJ threatens a Nazis Soldier with a hatchet. Feavegg.png|B.J. killing Mannheimer. 3308110-wolf_07.jpg BJ-Hatchet-Rip.jpg|B.J. killing Rip with the hatchet. Hatchet-Finale.jpg|B.J. readying his hatchet to kill Engel. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4e9.jpg|B.J. hatchets Engel's skull. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4e5.jpg|Same hatchet cracking and splitting Engel's skull. Ecvvvv.png|Gerald Wilkins executes Wolfgang Schwarz. Wolfenstein: Youngblood 2-9-1024x571.png|Zofia throws a hatchet at a Nazi soldier. Wolfenstein_Youngblood_melee.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood-7.jpg Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Stub Category:Melee weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons